


Bros Watching Movies: Tombstone (1993) Starring Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer

by mugglerock



Series: Dean’s Required Watchlist for Anyone Who Wants to Be My Friend (That Means You, Cas) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the History About Tombstone You Didn't Want to Know, Best Friends, Bonding, Cas Quoting Val Kilmer, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Comedy, Dean Being a Fanboy, Dean Making Cas Do Shit He Can't Make Sammy Do, Dean Winchester Loves Cowboys, Dean Winchester Loves Movies, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, I'm Your Huckleberry, Missing Scene, Pre-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Pre-Slash, Pseudo History Lesson, Snarky Castiel, Supernatural Coda, Two Dudes Watching Movies, Unrequited Crush, Watching Movies, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: One of the perks of having a best friend who is completely pop culture illiterate is being able to make said best friend watch all of your favorite movies. Whether he wants to or not. And Dean Winchester was never one to pass up an opportunity to take advantage of that fact.The missing scene as referenced in Supernatural s13e06; Dean making Cas watch the movie: Tombstone.





	Bros Watching Movies: Tombstone (1993) Starring Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of you, I'm sure, this past week's episode completely validated our ship. While it's still not explicitly canon, it might as well be with all of the damn husbanding that was going on. And, like most of you, I was dying to know what the infamous, "The movie? With Kurt Russell? I made you watch it!" scene looked like. So, here's my take.
> 
> BUT! Because I love this idea, the concept that Dean makes Cas watch movies with him, I decided to make this into a series and the next movies will be entirely prompt based. So, if there's a film you would like to see Dean make Cas watch (and is believably something Dean WOULD make Cas watch, sorry ladies and jellyspoons, but there's no way in Hell am I watching shit like the Notebook to write Dean making Cas watch it), then leave a comment on this fic, or better yet, send me an ask on tumblr!
> 
> I am [misspoogy](http://misspoogy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. You can also follow me and my coauthor, the amazing and phenomenal anyrei at our [joint tumblr](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/). Depending on the film, I might wrangle Any into writing any of the prompts with me. But sadly, I couldn't get my Cas to watch Tombstone with her Dean for this one. 
> 
> Anyway, here we go! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. I completely blame this week's Supernatural on my failing nanowrimo.

**Tombstone (1993) Starring Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer**

 

“My room or yours?” Dean barked out as he grabbed a six pack of beer and the bowl of freshly made microwave popcorn from the bunker’s kitchen.

 

Cas had appeared in the doorway and headed straight for Dean, grabbing the bowl of popcorn before he dropped it. “Your room, that way if you fall asleep again, I can leave instead of risking a gunshot wound.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I told you, man. You bring whatever crazy on yourself when you wake me up before I’m ready.”

 

“I suppose I should be grateful that your aim is terrible when you’re half asleep.”

 

“Yeah, exactly. Always find the silver lining.” Dean chuckled as he led the way to his room, holding the door open for Cas, who he caught poking his tongue out near the rim of the bowl to eat a kernel of popcorn.

 

“Dude! We’re sharin’ that!”

 

Cas was the one to roll his eyes then. “Where do you think I learned that habit?”

 

“Whatever,” he contested and chuckled. Dean dropped the six pack on the nightstand on the left side of the bed while Cas got himself settled on his usual side of the bed. 

 

The process usually went like this: Cas would take his trenchcoat off and carefully fold it before draping it over the back of the desk chair. He would then methodically untie his shoes and take them off one at a time (as opposed to Dean’s toeing them off and kicking them haphazardly onto the floor), before loosening his tie, but never removing it. Cas would then move to sit, back up against the headboard as he crossed his legs and placed the bowl of popcorn in the space between his legs. In that order. Every time.

 

Dean chuckled as he grabbed the tray table and propped his laptop up on it at the end of the bed. The wireless mouse would be set up on the nightstand next to him, so any time he had to pause the movie to explain something, or answer one of Cas’s many questions, he wouldn’t have to get up to do it.

 

“What are you making me watch tonight?” Cas asked around a mouthful of popcorn. 

 

“Tombstone. One of the five best westerns in existence.”

 

Cas nodded his understanding. “Western. Like, uh… High Noon, right?”

 

Dean grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “You remembered.”

 

“Of course. It was an exceedingly slow hour and a half of my life I’ll never get back.”

 

Without hesitation, he threw the twisted off cap from his beer at Cas’s face. “Hush your mouth, heathen.”

 

Cas chuckled and carefully placed the projectile on his side’s nightstand. “Please tell me this film isn’t shot in real time.”

 

Dean quirked his brow at him with an unamused expression. “You’re lucky I don’t have anything else to throw right now. And I’m not wasting perfectly good beer on your head.”

 

“You wouldn’t, because then you would have no one to watch your boring movies with.”

 

That comment earned Cas another false laugh and eye roll before Dean settled against the headboard and took a swig of his beer. It was all the retaliation he was going to give, because Cas was right. He hadn’t been able to force Sam to watch a movie with him since they were kids. And Cas had been his only friend who put up with Dean’s love for movies with a semblance of acceptance. 

 

There was the occasional bitching, but for the most part, Cas rarely complained. Not only not about the films, but about being forced into watching them. And what started out as “education” for Cas, soon had become one of Dean’s favorite post-hunt traditions. 

 

Using the mouse on the nightstand, Dean pressed play on the blu-ray player of his laptop. Tombstone was one of his few movie splurges, he was just sad they didn’t have a larger screen to watch it on. 

 

“Alright,” Dean said as he reached for a handful of popcorn. “Get ready for one of  _ the  _ best westerns of all time.”

 

Cas quirked his brow and tilted his head. “You said the same about –”

 

“And here we go!” Dean interrupted as he pressed play and let the opening credits drown out whatever Cas had planned to say.

 

As the opening scene started, Dean couldn’t stop himself. “The guy in the red shirt? That’s Curly Bill Brocius. One of the Cochise County Cowboys, a deadly shot. It was rumored he could shoot out a candle flame without ever touching the candle.”

 

Cas nodded as he finished his popcorn, eyes never leaving the screen as the shootout went down. He tilted his head to look at Dean with a perplexed expression. “I thought cowboys were supposed to be good?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Actually, cowboys in the wild west were kinda like, the first members of organized crime. It got coined ‘cause cowhands didn’t want to be associated with the guys who stole cattle and horses. So, technically, cowboys  _ are  _ the bad guys.”

 

“I see.” Cas’s attention was back on the film and Dean bit his tongue to stop himself from asking what that response meant.

 

When Doc Holliday appeared on screen for the first time, Dean couldn’t help but sneak a glance to make sure Cas was watching. “That’s Doc Holliday,” Dean pointed out, “one of the greatest marksmen that ever lived, and one hell of a poker player.”

 

“He’s exceedingly pale.”

 

Dean nodded. “He’s got TB.”

 

Cas took a sip of his beer and hummed in understanding. When Doc stabbed Ed Bailey, Cas furrowed his brow and looked at Dean. “Is he a villain, too?”

 

With a firm shake of the head, Dean chuckled. “Hell no. He’s one of the good guys. And one of Earp’s best friends.”

 

“But he just stabbed that man.”

 

“I stabbed you the first time we met,” Dean argued.

 

There was the slightest tilt of the angel’s lips as he ducked his head and hid the start of a smile. “I recall.”

 

As they settled back into comfortable silence, Dean couldn’t help but feel weirdly content. Getting to share one of his favorite movies with someone for the first time always put him in a damn fine mood.

 

“Well, that’s absurd. Lucifer looks nothing like that.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Well, yeah. But they didn’t know that.” He reached over and grabbed another handful of popcorn as he continued, “I mean, people these days probably still think he looks like the Looney Tunes version of the devil.”

 

Cas hummed thoughtfully, but kept quiet as he continued to watch the film. Despite his commentary, the guy had barely taken his eyes off of the screen.

 

That was until Wyatt ended up running into Josephine while riding his horse. Cas turned to Dean and said, “I thought you didn’t like chick flicks.”

 

Dean almost choked on his beer. Wiping the errant drops from his chin he defended, “This is  _ not  _ a chick flick!”

 

When Wyatt and Josephine were sprawled out on a blanket, talking about their aspirations, Cas quirked his brow at Dean, silently calling him out on his defense. 

 

“It’s not!”

 

“So if I ask you: are you happy, Dean? What do you want out of life? That wouldn’t be considered a ‘chick flick’ moment, as you call it?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Like you even know what a chick flick is.”

 

Cas chuckled. “You seem to have forgotten the ‘gift’ Metatron gave me.”

 

Grabbing a handful of popcorn, he tossed a couple of kernels at Cas’s head. One of which he caught on his tongue. Dean would never admit that he was a little impressed with that move. “Shut up.”

 

Cas shrugged and proceeded to toss a couple more kernels into his mouth before he turned a little to face Dean. “You never answered my questions.”

 

“What questions?” Dean asked, shaking his head slightly from his bemusement.

 

“Are you happy, Dean? What do you want out of life?”

 

That was a pretty intense line of questioning. And if he thought about it? While life could be better, especially if they ever found a way to get the damn Mark off of his arm, it wasn’t as terrible as it had been. Cas had been a big part of that, actually. It had always been him and Sammy against the world, and while he’d do anything for his little brother, there was something about having an honest to god friend for once. One he wasn’t related to. 

 

“In this exact moment? Yeah, I’d say I’m pretty content. Could things be better? Sure. But…” Dean smiled at Cas. “Right now is good.”

 

The shy smile that met that comment was one of the rare moments that he got to share with Cas. While he couldn’t say for certain, Dean was pretty sure that particular smile was just for him, and it always left him feeling pleasantly warm.

 

“And what do you want out of life?” Cas asked before taking a sip of his beer.

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin one of the few moments of levity they got to have. “Right now, I want my best friend to shut his cakehole and watch this movie with me.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, but Dean was pleased to note he did as he asked, turning his attention back to the screen. 

 

When Wyatt snaked the kid’s gun and clocked him with it, Dean elbowed Cas. “See? That seem chick-flicky to you?”

 

“Are you saying that senseless violence counteracts any romantic scenes?”

 

“I’m pretty sure there weren’t any gunfights in When Harry Met Sally.”

 

Cas smirked and quirked his brow. “And how would you know that?”

 

Dean braced the palm of his hand over Cas’s face and shoved him away. “Shut up.” He really needed to come up with a better comeback.

 

That was met with a short-lived chuckle before Cas returned his attention back to the movie. Dean couldn’t help but take it all in. Even with the running commentary, it was a little surprising how much he had come to love and appreciate their nights in. The momentary breaks, where they didn’t have to play the hero, and try to save the world. Where they could just be two friends, watching a movie and enjoying each other’s company.

 

Dean’s favorite scene was coming up and he found himself casting more surreptitious glances to Cas’s face, more excited to see his friend’s reaction than anything else. When the screen cut to a close up of Earp’s Peacemaker, Dean let out a low whistle of appreciation. “Ever seen anything so beautiful?” he asked as he pointed to the screen. If he ever got to touch that gun…

 

Cas’s expression was entirely unreadable as he just looked at Dean for a beat. He looked back to the screen and said, “Yes, I have.”

 

Before he could ask Cas what he meant, the Mayor told the Earps that the Cowboys are all at the OK Corral, and instantly he was back to excitement mode. Dean tapped Cas’s arm with enthusiasm, which earned him a bemused head tilt. Wyatt told Doc he didn’t need to get involved and Cas let out an amused snort over Holliday’s response.

 

Dean paused the movie and smiled curiously at Cas. “What?”

 

Cas shrugged and finished his popcorn before answering, “It’s just… Their friendship reminds me of ours.”

 

At that, the grin that split Dean’s face was almost painful. While Dean Winchester hadn’t received many compliments in his life, the fact that he was seen as the Earp to his best friend’s Holliday was probably the best damn compliment of his life. He grabbed another handful of popcorn and said, “Keep watching.”

 

Before he pressed play, Dean added, “What you are about to witness is the most famous shootout of the wild west.”

 

Cas returned his attention to the screen with renewed interest. Dean only caught half of the shootout because he was so damn interested in watching Cas’s reaction. While Cas’s expression didn’t change, he was suddenly stuffing popcorn blindly in his mouth as he watched the coolest thirty second gunfight in the history of ever.

 

When the scene with Josephine happened, Cas let out a snort of derision. 

 

“No, you don’t get to be judgemental of my favorite scene,” Dean warned.

 

“Is it your favorite scene because it ended with a chick flick moment?” Cas challenged, a smirk firmly in place. 

 

Dean playfully shoved at Cas. “You’re a dick.”

 

“You didn’t say no.”

 

“That’s it, best friend privileges have been revoked!”

 

“Oh, no,” Cas said in a dull monotone, “whatever shall I do? Not being forced to watch chick flicks posing as westerns.”

 

Dean gave him an unamused glare and pointed at the door. “You don’t have to watch this with me if you really hate it so much.” He didn’t know why he was feeling so particularly offended by Cas’s snarky comments. Maybe because of the fact that if Cas only did this because Dean forced him to, it kind of… cheapened the whole thing. He’d really grown to enjoy these nights and if Cas only did it out of some misplaced sense of obligation, Dean would rather the guy just tell him outright and they would stop.

 

To his surprise, Cas shook his head. “I don’t hate it. I enjoy our time together, Dean. I thought I was ‘messing with you’. Is that not customary in male friendship, or was I mistaken?”

 

Dean let out a soft sigh. “No, look… I was just… Maybe it’s the Mark, making me feel all tetchy or something.”

 

Cas’s expression went from bemused to concerned. He reached out and grasped Dean’s forearm, tracing his fingers over the Mark. “Is… Is it like the last time?”

 

He knew what Cas was asking without asking.  _ Are you feeling like a demon again?  _ Dean shook his head and pulled his arm away, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt to cover the hideous thing again. “No. I’m sorry. Let’s just go back to you making fun of me for my taste in movies,” he implored with a hopeful smile.

 

That was met with a mirrored smile. “It’s okay if you like chick flicks, Dean. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the mouse to press play, proceeding to ignore the smirk from his best friend. The weird tension was gone and Dean relaxed against the headboard, their shoulders slightly touching, but Cas didn’t attempt to move away, so neither did Dean. He let out a contented sigh as they continued watching the movie. 

 

The scene where Morgan got shot in the back made Dean cringe when the doctor attempted to pull the bullet out. “Fuck, been there,” he murmured in sympathy. When Morgan died and Wyatt started to slowly fall apart over the death of his brother, Dean winced in sympathy again and mumbled, “In more ways than one.”

 

Cas didn’t say anything, he simply reached out and squeezed Dean’s knee, a means of comfort and understanding. Dean looked up and Cas gave him a barely there smile and almost imperceptible nod. The urge to grasp Cas’s hand and hold on was overwhelming. Instead, Dean turned back to the movie and tried to ignore the pang of loss when Cas removed his hand.

 

When Wyatt lost it and started a plan to go after the Cowboys, screaming, “Hell’s comin’ with me!” Cas snorted in amusement.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

Cas smirked. “I’m wondering how much of your behavior is based off of this character.”

 

“Are you trying to insult me, or…”

 

Cas chuckled and bumped his shoulder against Dean’s. “It’s just unsurprising that you have such an affection for these types of characters.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas and paused the movie. “What do you mean?”

 

While carefully placing the bowl of popcorn on the nightstand, Cas turned to face Dean more fully. “A man who abides by the law, for the most part, with a fierce sense of protectiveness of, not only his family, but of justice, set on a dangerous mission to avenge the death of a loved one. Who does that remind you of?”

 

If Dean was totally honest, it sounded like Cas just described every superhero ever. Dean shook his head and shrugged. “No idea.”

 

Cas gave him a pointed look. “Your father, Dean. Your entire life, you were raised and trained by, essentially, a modern day Wyatt Earp, if you think of the creatures he hunted as Cowboys. A man you respected. A man you loved, a man you aspired to emulate. You see your father in characters like Earp and it reminds you of him, it makes you feel like he’s with you.”

 

Dean just stared at Cas for a beat, a little in a daze. He’d never really thought about it, but with Cas laying it all out like that, it was kind of surprising how true it was. Before he could say anything, Cas continued,

 

“It’s why you have the values and ideals that you do. Why you’re so fiercely protective and have a strength I have rarely seen in a human being. You want to be everything these men represent, because you don’t see it in yourself, you fear you’ll disappoint your father, or worse yet, dishonor the man’s memory. But let me assure you, you are every bit the man Wyatt Earp and John Winchester were. Maybe even more so.”

 

He really didn’t know what to say to that. While those had been words he’d been dying to hear almost all of his life, he struggled with believing it. Dean took a swig of his beer and looked away, no longer able to keep eye contact, because he was pretty sure he was half a second away from crying.

 

“I’ve made you uncomfortable. I apologize. That was not my intention.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s… it’s fine, Cas. I just… You really believe that?” It was surprising how little his voice cracked when he asked that question.

 

Cas grasped Dean’s chin to tilt his head up, forcing him into the eye contact he was hiding from. Cas smiled and said, “Dean Winchester, you are the strongest man I have ever met and I consider my existence that much more meaningful for having you be a part of it.”

 

Dean’s lip trembled and he ducked Cas’s gaze again. He cleared his throat before a he murmured a soft, “Thanks, Cas.”

 

“Can we finish the film?” he asked a little timidly.

 

Thankful for the change in subject, Dean let out a soft chuckle and nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah.”

 

There was a slight tension still in the air, but it was easily muted by the sounds of gunfire and fighting. When Doc came back to fight, killing Johnny Ringo, Dean couldn’t stop himself from elbowing Cas. “If I’m Earp, you’re Holliday.”

 

Cas quirked his brow. “I’m your Huckleberry,” he growled out, voice somehow going even lower. It was a surprisingly good impression, actually.

 

Dean smiled and nodded. Grateful for the levity again. Grateful for these shared moments. Grateful for a best friend he couldn’t imagine his life without. And weirdly grateful to Val Kilmer in that moment. “You’re the best, Cas.”

 

The smile that comment received could have probably powered the entire city of San Francisco it was so bright. It was pretty damn infectious. Dean patted Cas’s knee and left his hand there. Neither of them mentioned it for the rest of the movie.

 

When the credits started rolling, Dean smiled and paused it before asking, “So, what’s the verdict?”

 

“Regarding what? The guns? Or the tuberculosis?”

 

Dean finally removed his hand from Cas’s knee to smack him upside the head. “What did you think of the movie?”

 

Cas hummed thoughtfully before he looked Dean square in the eye and said, “I’m not sure what was more ‘chick-flicky’. Wyatt’s goodbye to Doc, or his hello to Josephine.”

 

Without hesitating, Dean grabbed the empty bowl of popcorn and braced it over Cas’s head. “Go away. I can’t even look at you right now.”

 

Cas chuckled and carefully peeked out from under the brim of the bowl. “Am I free from your clutches? Or do you have another chick-flick western you wish to make me watch?”

 

Dean feigned an exasperated and dramatic sigh as he leaned back against the headboard. “Get out of my sight, you heathen!” He draped his forearm over his eyes and smiled. 

 

The next thing he felt was the way his mattress shifted when Cas clearly got up. When Dean removed his arm to look up, Cas was carrying all of the empty bottles in the bowl and leaned over Dean’s side of the bed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sleep well, Dean. Thank you.”

 

Dean scoffed. “You bitched about the movie the whole time.”

 

Cas smiled. “I wasn’t thanking you for the movie.” 

 

Before Dean could respond, Cas disappeared from his room so fast, he almost wondered if the guy had got his wings back. Dean sank back against his pillows and replayed Cas quoting Doc Holliday in his head. He couldn’t help but chuckle and murmur fondly to the empty room, “Dork.”

 

Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face, which stayed put as he dreamed of him and Cas in the wild west, Cas’s Holliday to Dean’s Earp.

 

**The End**


End file.
